1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to piers used along lake and sea shores and, more particularly, to a foldable pier support suitable for underwater positioning to avoid ice damage during winter months.
2. Description of the Technical Field and Problem
In temperate and northern climates where lakes and rivers tend to freeze during winter, piers and docks left in the water can be exposed to ice and winter storm damage. A variety of marine dock structures have been proposed directed to enhancing the ease of installation and removal of these structures, with the objective of easing their removal from the water each fall and replacement each spring to protect the dock.
Many references in the prior art have been directed toward dock systems emphasizing light weight and modular construction, typically allowing the entire dock to be removed or reassembled quickly or easily. However, many lakeside residents prefer one position for their pier each vacation season, especially when good positions for the pier""s footings have been located and the precise repositioning of a dock is not always easy. Under these circumstances, a system which does not require removal of all of the components of a dock can ease the burden of removal and replacement.
One patent directed to a system which leaves a portion of the pier in place in the water is U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,726 to Viles. Viles leaves most of the support structure for a pier in the water, excluding the modular decking sections. The pier is provided with at least a first pair of pivotable support legs, which may be rotated on hinges between an upright position to support the modular deck above the surface of the water and a lowered position under the surface of the water and below the maximum expected depth of ice in winter. The ""726 patent provides an elaborate stanchion support system for some pairs of support legs, while other pairs of legs require positioning of a deck section on them to maintain an upright position. See column 3, lines 28-46 of the ""726 patent.
Another dock system providing for submergence of a portion of the dock for the off season is taught by U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,237 to Meldrum. The system is a relatively elaborate system of folding legs, cross members and braces.
Simplification of the folding, or lowerable, portions of a dock system intended to be left in the water is desirable. Also desirable is a system which does not depend upon pier support bracing coming from removable dock components.
The removable pier support system of the present invention comprises a plurality of folding pier support posts. Each post comprises a platform section having a horizontal base plate for supporting the post on a bed of a body of water. The base plate has a lower surface which in use rests on the bed. An anchoring probe extends from the lower surface of the base plate, and a support arm section extends upwardly from the horizontal base plate. A folding arm section is coupled to the support arm section. The folding arm section is movable between a first position extending upwardly from the support arm section and a second lying adjacent the support arm section. A pivot mechanism couples the support arm section and the folding arm section to one another. The pivot mechanism comprises two sets of cooperating pins and slots with the pins disposed on one section and the slots positioned in the other. The pins are vertically aligned, and include a pivot pin and a locking pin. Each pin has a corresponding slot on the remaining section. The pivot pin of each set of pins is permanently retained in a closed slot through its respective section while the locking pin is insertable to and removable from a locking pin slot through an opening from an edge of the pier support side to the locking pin slot.
Additional effects, features and advantages will be apparent in the written description that follows.